


Forever Far Away-Intrulogicality

by tinkertoy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 13+, Cuddle, Dead Parents, Gay, Gen, Homosexual, Hospitals, Lung Cancer, M/M, Multi, Other, Pain, but make it soft, cursing, drug mention, hurts so fucking good, maybe tw for sewerslide, ouchie ouchie hurts so good, ouchie pain, sad shit, so fucking gay, trauma mention, tw for s/h, very soft, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoy/pseuds/tinkertoy
Summary: Logan Jameson is on his death bed, he can't breathe on his own anymore and his best friend doesn't know how to help him anymore.When Remus was 12 his best friend moved away to be able to get treatment for the cancer that had taken to his lungs due to the excess of his parents smoking and he never saw him again. This might be his last chance to see him but would he realize in time or would it be too late?Pattons best friend of  15 years was dying. He didn't know how much longer he had and he wanted to make sure he got to meet his childhood friend one last time before the adenocarcinoma took his last breath.Hopefully they meet again, and maybe he makes it out alive.
Relationships: Intrulogical - Relationship, Intrulogicality, Logan x Patton x Remus, Logan x Remus, Logan x patton, Logicality, Patton x Remus
Kudos: 6





	1. To Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this painful ass fic. i have no upload schedule but maybe ill come across one at some point. I just really hope you all enjoy this (really short) first chapter :)

It was hard, feeling your lungs caving with every breath and your body trying to fight off the malignant tumor for 15 years will begin to take a toll.

Logan Alexander Jameson was many things, a dungeon master in his DND group, a straight "A" student in his college (or he had been until he dropped out), an author, a podcast "god" (or that's what his best friend Patton would say), and a cancer patient. Logan has suffered from a type of cancer called "adenocarcinoma" since he was 12 years old and now being 27 he has suffered with the disease for 15 years. The lung cancer made it harder to breathe everyday and everyday looked like it could be his last. The state of mind Logan had entered was harmful to not only him but to those around him, so the singular friend who remained had made him a promise to reunite him with his childhood friend before Logan took his last breath but so far the prospect wasn't looking as though it would work. 

The heart monitor beeped quietly as Logan stared at the spotted tile ceiling. He felt the machine force air into his lungs via the canula he was meant to wear and let his eyes drift closed before opening them back up again. He didn't see the point anymore, Patton had spent so much money on him to take care of him at this point. He cared so much and Logan couldn't see why, he was practically already gone, the cancer had progressed to stage three years ago and the constant surgeries paired with chemo hadn't gotten rid of it, hell they had barely kept it at bay and he was scared to see what happened when it got worse, and it almost was. 

Patton Rivera had been an angel among men since he had met him back in middle school and when Logan's own parents passed away Patton had stepped forward to help pay for his medical bills. That had been in their junior year of high school. Patton was currently working at his third job, the bakery down the street, in hopes to cover the butt end of the bill for Logan's oxygen tank. It felt like he needed ten copies of him to run around earning money to cover bills at this point. Logan wanted him to give up, wanted him to see the sincere tom foolery of working so hard when no matter how many surgeries he had the cancer wouldn't go away. What was the point in paying for something that wasn't going to work. Another failed hope and another waste of thousands of dollars. No health insurance would pay for his bills at this point and at the rate they had reached he wasn't going to be able to pay them alone no matter how much his DND podcast earned. Logan loved Patton in more ways than one at this point but he wouldn't ever tell him. He couldn't tell Patton and then leave him. He never wanted Patton to feel loss that way. He never wanted Patton to hurt the same way as him. Not as long as he could help it.


	2. A Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a random DM Pattons hopes inflate that maybe the search hadn't been in vain. It had been a couple of years after all but maybe there was a chance that someone helpful had found his one and only twitter post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thank you for the 14 reads!! and the kudos! im glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter!

"I think I know who you're talking about." 

The DM had no context but Patton had been sitting and staring at the message for twenty minutes now. It was simple enough with context to figure out what they meant but yet the man had still yet to full process the message. Over a year ago now Patton had posted a singular tweet to his almost blank twitter account. The tweet had been made to help find a man named "Remus Tarantino" Logan's childhood best friend who he wanted to be reunited with at least once before he died. His best friend who he hadn't spoken to in fifteen years. and yet.. here was a stranger reaching out to Patton to say he might know the enigma of Logan's missing friend. So Patton wrote back:

"You think you might know Remus Tarantino?" It was a fair enough question considering the only person who ever spoke that name near him was Logan. And to be fair that didn't narrow the search by much but it made it clearer that Remus was an ordinary person, not a celebrity. Before Paton had expected the three dots popped up in the bottom corner of his screen and he watched the stranger type. The vague yellow blob of a profile picture bounced up and down as the other typed, and reminded Patton that he needed to schedule another optometrist appointment, his eyes were going bad again and- oh they responded. He adjusted his glasses and pulled the phone closer to read the message:

"Well yes and no. I am acquaintances with a... Roman Tarantino and that is his brothers name from what I have gathered. Would it be of help to you if I asked him for his brothers twitter so you can reach out to him?" Patton's breath caught in his throat and he nodded vigorously before realizing that he wasn't able to be seen. 

"OH GOODNESS Dearest Darling Stranger you might be the most helpful person I've met in years, that would be so very helpful if you would reach out! I would do well near anything to reunite him with Logan. Please by all means if you're willing it would be a major help."

Janus snickered as his phone buzzed. He didn't know the true cause of Patton's excitement, nor did he know the real reason behind this random strangers obsession with his boyfriend. 

"Pay me." The words traveled over state lines three times over before reaching Patton's phone, pinging softly as they lit his screen. Patton didn't process it. He couldn't of all the good in the world the other had chosen to hurt instead. With no amount given Patton could hardly fear the amount wanted. He didn't know what to expect. He hadn't expected this. Patton took a deep breath, eyes closed, before typing slowly. "How much?" He feared the answer. as his glasses slipped partway down his nose Patton pressed send. Hopefully it wouldn't be too costly.


End file.
